


Straight D's

by blackeveryseason



Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: Flirting, High School, M/M, Making a Bet, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24682231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackeveryseason/pseuds/blackeveryseason
Summary: Akira's work ethic in school is taking a toll on his grades. Aya demands good grades or else, but it's not enough to get lazy Akira to do anything. Maybe Shirogane can convince him otherwise with a little bet...
Relationships: Nikaidou Akira/Shirogane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Straight D's

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from my FF account (@ snowblinded) // Written in 2012, unedited (and unfinished, sry) from then.

Akira stared at his monthly progress report envelope. It was the beginning of the second semester of school, but he spent most of the time skipping classes with Kengo and fighting off kokuchi. There wasn't a chance in hell that he could have passed his classes. He didn't even want to have a monthly report card telling him how bad he was failing. Aya forced Kengo and him to have it so she can make sure they stayed on top of their classes. Kengo may have been lazier than Akira, but he listened to anything Akira said, including, 'Leave me alone and do your homework... unless you like Aya beating upside the head with a kendo stick.' This would send the blonde sputtering and running to his house in fear. Akira on the other hand didn't fear the stick nor had anyone to convince him to do his work. It was pushed to the side either to the day before it was due or just refusing to do it period. Procrastination is never a good trait.

Aya slammed her hand onto Akira's desk. He was snapped out of his daze as he looked up at the angry girl.

"Open it," she practically seethed through clenched teeth. Even she knew that what sat inside the progress report was most likely horrendous. Akira took a quick glance at Kengo who had a wide, red mark on his forehead from Aya's hand. He assumed he did badly. Akira sighed and looked back down at his envelope.

As he stuck his finger through the flap, he slowly tore it open and thought of the best escape route from Aya's wrath.

Jump through the window? No, that'd be painful, especially in human form.

Duck under the desks and army crawl for dear life? No, Akira had pride to maintain.

Punch her in the stomach and run away? Cowardly and he doesn't hit girls, unless posessed by kokuchi or demon like Lulu.

It seemed hopeless.

"Are you going to open it or what?" Aya complained, hands glued to her hips.

Kengo peeked over her shoulder and murmured, "You can be patient..." He received a backfist to the face and fell backwards. Akira gulped and lifted up the flap. He took out the white, folded paper, taking a deep breath. He unfolded it and inspected the grades: Straight D's.

Aya grabbed the paper and waved it in his face. "D's! A whole column of D's! And you know why you got these grades?" She started to yell. Akira opened his mouth to say something when she cut him off. "Because you and blondie here-" She pointed at the bloody-nosed blonde whimpering behind her. "-spend the day skipping and goofing off instead of focusing on your schoolwork. Grades are important! Don't you care about your future?" Akira frowned, enduring the scolding. Unlike Kou, he wasn't about to mouth off until he had a getaway plan. He half-listened to her nagging until she said something that caught his attention.

"If you don't get to at least C's, I'm going to spend every afternoon with you studying, got it?"

Akira shuddered at the thought of Aya paying full attention to him. It was different when she chased down Kengo and him, it was her job as a school leader, but this time, she'd only have Akira on her mind. If he had to deal with the girl, he would take Kengo with him.

"What about Kengo? I'm not the only one who doesn't do homework," Akira calmly suggested.

Kengo held a hand in front of his nose as he nasally said, "Way to throw me under the bus with you."

Aya shoved his face off her shoulder again and stated, "While I'm glad you care about Kengo's grades, he actually did better than you. He only has three D's, the rest are C's." Akira's eyes widened. He hadn't expected that from the slow blond. "You should feel bad that Kengo did better than you! I didn't even know he had a brain in that empty head of his!"

"That's not nice," Kengo grumbled, shifting in his seat.

Aya brushed off his comment, continuing her warpath. "By the end of the semester, I need to see AT LEAST C's or I will be breathing down your neck, making sure that you're doing your work, got it?" The look in Aya's eye was intimidating to say the least. Akira would never express it, but there were a few moments that he'd rather face a kokuchi than face an enraged Aya.

"...Fine," Akira huffed, somehow maintaining his usual calm demeanor. Aya said something menacing before retreating to the classroom door.

Kengo leaned over, tissue stuffed up his nostrils and commented, "Oi, you're in for it now." A short laugh left his throat before he received a quick shove off his desk. Akira looked out the window, ignoring the whiny noises Kengo made. He was in for a battle: the battle between his apathy towards school and the threat of death from Aya. Which would succeed? He had no clue.

* * *

Akira almost snapped his pencil in half. He spent the last hour shrugging off Shirogane's arms which kept finding their way around his shoulders. To make matters worse, the silver-haired man would let out these small, happy noises which women usually made when they snuggled puppies. In no way was Akira a puppy to Shirogane.

"For the last time, Shirogane, leave. Me. Alone," Akira snarled, gripping the pencil in his hand. Shirogane may have been a shadow, but maybe a pencil in the abdomen would slow his actions. Shirogane ran his hand down the back of Akira's neck softly. He suppressed the urge to shudder.

"I would, but I can't help myself," Shirogane murmured in his light voice. He leaned over Akira, arms on either side of his body. They stretched forward until his hands rested on the desk. Akira could feel Shirogane's stomach pressed against part of his back and the chair. "You look so cute, Akira-kun," he said. The arms around Akira bent, feeling Shirogane's breath on his ear. "I didn't even know you wore glasses," the man giggled, leaving a small kiss on the brunet's ear.

Heat rushed to Akira's face in embarrassment. It wasn't like it was his choice to wear glasses. It was only for reading and since he didn't read often, they were a neglected item. However, Aya's pushiness towards doing homework meant reading and catching up on everything he had blown off for the most part, thus the glasses. His mother bought them without his consent so they weren't even good-looking. They were wide with a square, thick, black frame, essentially only what old women and nerdy people wore.

Akira realized that in his deep thought, Shirogane took advantage of his non-responsiveness and was pressing his face into Akira's neck, tenderly nibbling on his skin. He growled and pulled his head from the silver-haired man. "How many times do I have to tell you 'no?' "

Shirogane lifted his body away from the brunette and stood beside him. He gave Akira a small smirk, stating, "You didn't say no before."

The brunet glared at Shirogane before re-focusing on his homework. Something about MacBeth, something by Shakespeare. Akira groaned, trying to figure out what anyone was saying. Shirogane leaned over to look at the papers on the desk.

"Mac... Beth? Isn't that English?" Shirogane asked. Akira nodded. "Why would a Japanese school teach about a book from another country. Better yet, another language?"

Akira shrugged, "It's supposed to be a classic, besides it's translated." He adjusted the glasses on his nose and looked down at the words. _'The Prince of Cumberland! That is a step On which I must fall down, or else o'erleap, For in my way it lies. Stars, hide your fires; Let not light see my black and deep desires._ ' What is this? Akira let out another groan, mumbling, "Why do I have to do this?"

Shirogane raised an eyebrow and asked, "Why are you doing this? From all the time I've been here, I've hardly ever seen you do homework. What's different now?"

"Aya saw my progress report. She told me I had to get C's or she'll force me to study every single afternoon. I'd prefer to be Aya-less unless it's a kokuchi fight."

The silver-haired man smiled, imagining the riled up girl bugging Akira all the time with papers. His smile faltered a bit when he realized it'd be less Akira time. He didn't want to lose him to school, but school was supposed to be important for teenagers because they had 'university' or whatever they called it afterwards.

Akira pushed the glasses up with his finger and continued to read the story, glad that Shirogane didn't try anything else. In fact, he stepped away from Akira's desk and sat on his bed. Although it was strange behavior for the man, Akira appreciated it. MacBeth needed full attention since they spoke in such an old-civilized manner. _'Out, damned spot! Out, I say! One: two: why, then 'tis time to do't. Hell is murky. Fie, my lord, fie! A soldier, and afeard? What need we fear who knows it, when none can call our pow'r to accompt? Yet who would have thought the old man to have had so much blood in him?_ ' The brunet sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**One month later...**

"Open it, Akira."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"I probably still have D's."

"And? The point is that I'm making sure you're attempting to even do your homework."

"I have been, you can ask Shirogane."

"Well, he isn't here which means it's hard to take your word, Akira."

"Aya, it's not a big dea-"

"OPEN IT!"

Akira sighed, staring down at his new progress report. He had spent the last month doing his homework to his displeasure. Actually, the displeasure to both him and Shirogane, although Shirogane had other reasons for it.

**FLASHBACK**

"Akira-kuuuuuun," Shirogane whined, nuzzling Akira's shoulder. He pushed his face off his shoulder, trying to do his math homework. Shirogane frowned and said, "You should stop doing all this homework, I want time with you."

Akira scoffed, "Because that is a really tempting reason for me to stop. As if."

Shirogane leaned into Akira's ear, saying, "But, I want alone time." Akira almost snapped his pencil again. The combination of both Shirogane's low-toned voice and the suggestiveness of 'alone time' built up an anger inside. The brunet turned around and pushed Shirogane away from him. The silver-haired man stumbled before falling onto his butt. He rubbed his hip and whined, returning to his light voice. "Akira-kuuun. No need to be rude to me."

"There is a need. To keep you from molesting me," Akira stated, scribbling some nonsensical numbers that he didn't understand how he got.

Shirogane crawled over to Akira's chair and continued to sit on the floor. "I know you don't like this 'homework,' so why not stop? You can relax and take a nap or watch t.v. with me."

"Pfft, I can't watch t.v. with you unless I pick what's on. You've developed horrible tastes staying here by yourself."

Shirogane clasped his hands together, pressed his hands to his cheek, and sighed, a smile on his face. "But soap operas are so romantic. The way the man comes to the woman, speaks sweet words that ooze the passion for the female, and he sweeps her away in his arms, forever destined to be together."

Akira already knew what Shirogane was thinking: Akira as the man, shirt open exposing his built up -shin chest, while Shirogane had his hair loose and flowing, maybe in a dress. Akira saying romantic things and calling for Shirogane's love. Shirogane would act shy at first, then embrace them, realizing Akira's true feelings. In slow-motion, he'd run towards Akira with his arms wide open. A ton of doves would fly across the sky as they held one another. To tie their future together, they would share one saliva-dripped kiss so full of love that the coldest heart would melt upon sight.

The brunet shuddered at his detailed thought. He too had seen too many soap operas indirectly.

**END FLASHBACK**

A quick smack to Akira's head brought him out of his thoughts. Akira growled at the invisible force, then saw Aya holding his progress report. Her face looked pissed off, but had the slightest amount of calm. Aya turned the paper and shoved it into his face. Akira took it in his hands, pulling it away. Straight D's, except for one C's in English. Okay, there was one improvement.

"You really couldn't have done better?" Aya began, hips magnetically drawing her hands to them. "Four full weeks and you only got ONE class up? Are you actually taking your schooling seriously? Even Kengo would have been able to get more done in a month!"

Kengo opened his mouth to say something, then realized it was safer to stay quiet. He stuck his tongue out at Aya's back before sinking into his desk chair.

Akira said, "I haven't done homework in ages, it's taking some time to get used to everything."

A hand slammed down on his desk. He tried his best not to jump up in surprise. "That's what you get for not doing homework for the past semester! Of course you're going to forget how certain things are done, but that's no excuse for only ONE C!" Aya looked like she was three seconds from hitting Akira, who merely blinked at Aya's rampage. On the inside, he knew the severity of the situation, but apathy was better than expressing fear.

Aya growled and yelled, "I expect three C's on the next report, got it?"

Akira placed a flat hand to his forehead and said, "Ay, ay, mam." Kengo laughed at Akira's action before receiving a death glare from Aya. He sunk lower into his seat, eyes faced forward.

Three C's, huh? It probably won't be too hard.

* * *

Akira was about ready to pull out his hair. In combination of trying to write an essay about some type of physics, he was fighting off the advances of Shirogane who grown tired of being ignored.

"Shirogane!" He yelled, trying to pull away from his hold. Shirogane had Akira in his arms, snuggling his face into the brunet's hair. He flailed and flailed, demanding to be let go. "Shirogane, let go of me now! I have a three page essay for physics and I still barely understand what we're learning, I NEED to do it!" He struggled, pushing down on the hands clasped around his waist.

The silver-haired man placed a kiss on his head, saying, "I can't, Akira-kun. You've neglected me for a while now, you're paying me back."

Akira groaned at Shirogane's reasoning. It wasn't like he ever paid attention to Shirogane anyway. He shrugged off his actions all the time except now he had a second reason besides the fact that he didn't want to be held. Maybe Shirogane was just jealous that he was putting all his time and effort into homework instead of Shirogane. He wanted to have the full attention the homework received.

"Shirogane, can you please put me down? Aya is going to have my head if I don't turn this essay in. It's a quarter of my grade. I'm even doing the bonus assignment for the points," Akira tried to reason with Shirogane. He couldn't tell if it sat well with Shirogane, but before he knew it, Shirogane gently placed him back on his feet, releasing him from his bear hug. Akira beelined for his desk, knowing he lost half an hour of time trying to fight off Shirogane's hold.

He reached for his glasses case, opening it up, and putting on his ridiculous glasses. He heard a faint whimper behind him, probably Shirogane trying not to hold Akira. He sighed and got down to business, reading his physics book.

Akira wasn't sure how long it had been writing his essay, but he had two pages done. As he tried to figure out how to finish off his essay, he looked behind him. Shirogane sadly sat on his bed, toying with the end of his braid. He didn't even have the television on. Akira kind of felt bad for the shadow. He looked so pitiful. Akira turned back to his paper, seeing the blank third page, then back to saddened Shirogane. He knew he'd regret it, but he had to live with the shadow, and nothing is more of a mood killer than a sad shadow. Akira stood up and walked to his bed.

Shirogane looked up at him and asked, "Yes?"

Akira sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. Shirogane raised an eyebrow, curious of his next move. Akira couldn't believe he was willingly doing this, but he leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Shirogane's neck. Responsively, the shadow's arms tightly wrapped around Akira's waist. The brunet could almost feel the smile on Shirogane's face.

"Don't take this personally. I don't want you moping all day," Akira explained, trying not to show that he kind of cared for the silver-haired man. Shirogane's hug grew tighter, most likely already knowing he did care. Akira sighed. Hopefully it'd be enough to keep the shadow off his back until he can finish his work.

* * *

**One week later...**

"I checked with your teachers to see if there was any improvement in your work," Aya declared to Akira. He almost spit his onigiri out at her words. Why was she so focused on HIS work? Doesn't she have her own homework to do? "They said that there has been improvements, but you're still slacking. They've offered some bonus assignments during the weeks to make sure you stay on course. Also, you have a C in physics now, BUT you have a big test coming up, so you need to be studying."

Akira groaned. More work. It was always work now. If he had a choice between the work and Shirogane, it may be the only time he'd pick Shirogane. Not that he wouldn't tell him that, or HER that.

Aya gave him a big smile with a thumb's up. "Keep up the hard work, Akira!" Akira gave her a brief nod before returning to his lunch.

* * *

"Akira-kun, you've spent the past four hours studying. Can't you stop and snuggle with me?" Shirogane pled, hugging Akira's pillow. He felt like he was going to burst unless he got some Akira-time.

Akira turned to him, adjusting his glasses. Shirogane thought they were adorable on him. He didn't know Akira could get any cuter until he saw those on him. It was precious to see him in his home clothes of jeans and a fitted t-shirt, and then those glasses? Shirogane snuggled him to death the first night he saw them.

"I told you, I have an important test to study for. I need at least a B on it to maintain my C for the class," Akira explained to Shirogane before turning back to his textbook.

Shirogane could never understand school. He knew the basic prompt of it. Students are taught by teachers from books with decades of knowledge in hopes that they retain the information for 'university' where they can excel further in subjects that they like. Pretty basic, but Aya's threat was taking a toll on Akira-time. What was her threat again? If he doesn't get at least C's, she'll spend every afternoon studying with him? It would definitely separate him and Akira. Even if he tried anything, Aya had no reserves on using a kendo stick on him. Shirogane sighed, thinking of a way to spend more time with Akira. If only he had a week straight of the boy, no limitations. If he had that before Aya's intrusion, he could live.

A week straight... sounds like a plan.

"Akira-kun?" He called out.

He didn't look back at Shirogane. "What is it?"

"I think you need some iniative to get your C's."

Akira looked away from his book and turned towards Shirogane. "Excuse me?"

Shirogane smiled and stood up from the bed, dropping the pillow. He walked over to Akira and asked, "Aya told you she'd come everyday to study if you didn't get C's, correct?"

Akira raised an eyebrow, curious of the questioning. "Yes. What about it?"

"Well, even though you don't want her to be here, it doesn't seem to be enough to do your work."

Akira scowled, "What do you mean? I've been doing my work."

"You've been doing it, but according to Aya, it's still not up to quality, thus the lower grades."

"When do you care about my grades, Shirogane?"

"I care about YOU, Akira-kun." Shirogane giggled when Akira flushed. He wanted to hold the boy, but he wanted to tell him his proposition first. "Anyway, I think I may have an idea that will give you an... incentive to complete your work properly."

"Yes...?"

Shirogane smiled. It was almost too easy. "I want to make a bet with you, rather than a threat like Aya," Shirogane sat on the edge of Akira's desk and leaned in towards him. "If you get those C's, I get to have my way with you for a week."

Akira's eyes shot open and yelled, "Why in the hell would I agree to that? There's nothing worth that!"

"Akira."

"I can't think of a single thing that could make up for being your slave basically!"

"Akira."

"How is that fair? Aya would leave me alone if I got the C's, so instead of being treated, I get punished by doing what YOU say?"

"Akira."

"What?"

"Let me finish," Shirogane said. When Akira calmed down, he added, "Part of the incentive is if you get B's." He paused, adding emphasis on the B. "If you get B's, I will reluctantly withdraw my affection for two weeks. No hugs, no kisses, no sneaking into your bed, nothing."

Akira widened his eyes, realizing the stakes. His prize would be no physical touches whatsoever. Shirogane couldn't stroke his face lovingly as he slept, he couldn't run his hands through Akira's hair as he did homework, and DEFINITELY no sharing his bathtub with him. It sounded like absolute paradise, however, the only way to achieve this was with a lot of hard work. Going from Straight D's to B's would require more focus on school than ever before. Then he thought of the time without affection. Two weeks. Was two weeks enough to rival a week straight of being Shirogane's slave? Of course not.

"One month," Akira challenged, determined to get the most out of the bet.

Shirogane almost dropped his jaw in shock. "One month? I'll die!" He declared, placing the back of his hand on his forehead and sighing loudly.

The brunette rolled his eyes at Shirogane's dramatic reaction. "One month," he re-affirmed.

"Two weeks."

"Two months," Akira responded.

The shock in Shirogane's face grew worse at Akira's suggestion. "Two weeks!"

"Three months."

Shirogane frowned, realizing he'd have to give into the original suggestion otherwise, the time span would grow more and more. He sighed, hoping the bet would swing his way. "One month," he agreed, grudgingly.

A small smile grew on Akira's face as he stuck his hand out to Shirogane. The silver-haired man took his hand and kissed the top. Akira blushed, pulling it away. "I meant 'shake on it,' not kiss it," he stammered, irritated at Shirogane's action. Shirogane took his hand once more and shook.

"No backing out, Akira-kun," he warned, not wanting to lose his opportunity.

Akira smirked, confident in his abilities. "I won't. Prepare to stay away from me for a month."

Shirogane smiled, leaning down towards Akira's face. "In that case, I should enjoy the time I have while I can," he whispered before stealing a quick kiss from Akira. A blush exploded from his face, pulling away from Shirogane's touch. As a result, he fell backwards out of his chair onto the floor. The silver-haired man giggled at the brunet, looking forward to the results of the bet.

* * *

Akira spent the next month throwing himself into his school work like nobody's business. He actually attended school and payed attention, taking diligent notes, subsequently frightening Kengo who was used to an indifferent Akira. When he wasn't fighting kokuchi, he was studying and doing his homework. When he wasn't doing that, he was fighting off Shirogane's advances.

**FLASHBACK**

Akira was thrown on top of his mattress, wrists restrained by Shirogane's hands and hips pinned down by the silver-haired man's body weight. He struggled to move out of his hold, but was unable to.

"Shirogane, get off of me!" He shouted to the shadow above him.

He smiled down at the brunet, enjoying his reaction. He wasn't going to do anything... yet. Shirogane lowered his head down closer to Akira's, earning a faint blush.

"I just thought you should have a break from school work. Something to relax you..."

Akira tugged at his wrists, barking, "And how is this relaxing?"

Shirogane smiled once more, leaning towards Akira's mouth. He felt Akira tense up beneath him immediately. To his disappointment, he managed one wrist out and shoved Shirogane off him and the bed.

Akira pulled his limbs away from Shirogane and scolded, "Don't do that again, pervert!"

The shadow pouted. He was so close to a kiss.

**END FLASHBACK**

Akira rubbed his forehead which throbbed from a headache. It was hard to focus on studying when all he wanted to do was take a pill, go to sleep, and wake up better the next morning. He could, but there was one final test in history before the end of the semester. The goal was to get straight B's so he escaped Aya's wrath (indirectly making her proud at the same time) and winning the bet with Shirogane. If he got an A, that made it oh so better, but the minimum was a B in the history class. Aya informed him that he held a C, so he needed a B or higher on this test.

The brunet groaned, getting another wave of pain through his skull. It seemed like the universe was against him this last night. His head ached, his eye muscles throbbed from so much usage other than t.v. and video games, his back hurt from sitting in his uncomfortable desk chair, it was just hell. He needed to get ahold of himself and calm down. Nobody can properly work with a panic. Well, it's possible but Akira isn't a panicky person. He's sullen and brash, that's all.

He dropped his head on the desk, hoping that everything worked out for him in the end. He couldn't become Shirogane's slave, he just couldn't.

Shirogane frowned at his smaller companion from the bed. He seemed so stressed out. He surely wasn't going to pass his test if he remained so strained for the duration of his studying. For a moment he smiled, knowing he was sure to win the bet then. On the other hand, Akira was important to Shirogane and anything important to Akira was important to Shirogane, including this damned test that most likely stood between Shirogane and his promised week of Akira's servitude. He sighed, trying to think of a way to calm the boy down.

Akira continued to quietly bump his head on his desk. It probably wasn't doing anything for his headache, but he didn't care. He was just frustrated with the three weeks of pure studying and homework. After this semester, whether or not he won the bet with Shirogane, he was going to start half-assing work. No way he could put in the extra work. It's not worth maintaining straight C's or B's. He placed his head down on the desk, almost close to giving up on the whole thing.

Suddenly, there were warm hands on his chest, unbuttoning the top of his shirt. Akira sat up and spun around, smacking the hands away. Shirogane stood behind his chair, missing his hat and trenchcoat. He sheepishly smiled, explaining, "I came up with a way to relax you."

Akira felt a throb in his forehead that he was pretty damn sure wasn't the headache.

"Molesting me isn't relaxing!" Akira shouted, pulling off his glasses to clean them with the hem of his shirt. He angrily rubbed the dirty lenses and put them on again. "So stop trying! I'm trying to study." He turned forward to the mass of paperwork he was reading, kind of regretting his attempt to study. He dropped his head into the pile in defeat, causing a flurry of papers. Shirogane gulped, a litte worried if this bet got out of hand.

Akira moaned at the corner of a paper that stuck in his eye. Too. Much. Paper. Before he could remove the paper, a pair of hands wrapped around his shoulders. He found himself being tossed face first on his bed, then pinned down once more by the shadow.

"Pervert! Get off of me!" He shouted, trying to wiggle out from his hips. Shirogane's hands went down to his chest again, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. "What are you doing, Shirogane? Stop that." The shadow pulled it off, tossing it in a random direction. Akira blushed into the pillow and yelled, "This is sexual harassment, you know?"

"No, it's not," Shirogane replied, taking off his gloves. He gently placed them on the floor and put his hands on Akira's bare lower back. Akira tensed up at the contact. He slid his hands up the curvature of his back until it rested on his shoulders. "I WAS going to offer you a massage. Work out all the tension in your neck and shoulders, but if you're going to put up such a fuss, maybe I shouldn't."

Akira frowned. A massage would probably relax him and let him focus on the studying properly. Then again, it could be an excuse for Shirogane to touch Akira all over without any complaints. Akira was stuck between ulterior motives and genuine care. He sighed and mumbled, "Go ahead."

Shirogane smiled and said, "I'm glad. I'm going to make you feel good as new, Akira-kun." Akira groaned into the pilow, kind of regretting his decision.

* * *

**REPORT CARD DAY**

Akira stared at his report card. It was the end of the semester, but he spent most of it studying and doing homework for once. The likelihood of good grades were high, but that wasn't what Akira focused on. It was the bet with Shirogane: Straight C's and Akira was Shirogane's slave. Straight B's and Shirogane cut off all affection towards Akira. It was scary how determined Akira was towards school for the sole purpose of making Shirogane leave him alone.

They all sat in the bar, Kengo and Aya carefully watching Akira's every movement, waiting for the results. Shirogane sat in the booth, ready to enjoy his new servant while Haruka and his butler sat at the end of the booth, trying to figure the tension.

Master interrupted the silence and asked, "Why so quiet?"

Kengo threw an arm around Akira and said, "Because we want to know what Akira got on his report card! If he didn't get C's, Aya is going to tutor him for the rest of the year!"

Akira pushed Kengo off of him. "No need to be so enthusiastic about it."

"But if she focuses on you, I can be left alone!" Kengo grinned. Aya leaned over, shooting daggers with her eyes towards Kengo. He shuddered and turned to face forward, scared of her wrath.

Shirogane added, "There was another part Akira didn't tell you two." Aya and Kengo looked over at the shadow, intrigued by the new information. "As incentive to make him work better, we struck up our own bet."

"What is it!" Aya asked, anxious to know.

"If Akira got straight C's, he has to do whatever I say for a week."

Aya and Kengo's jaws dropped open. Kengo said,"What? Akira would never agree to that! He's always calling you a pervert. Do you think he wants to serve under a supposed one?"

Shirogane frowned and sunk into his seat, mumbling quietly, "Do you really think I'm a pervert? That hurts."

Aya cut off his moping and asked, "Okay, so what's the other half of the bet?"

"If Akira get's straight B's, I withdraw my affection for a month."

Kengo 'ooh'ed' in realization. That was the only way Akira would agree to such a challenging bet. Servitude for a week vs. no touches for a month. Kengo smiled and threw his arms around Akira. "AKIRRAAAAAA! You need to win this bet! I know how happy it'll make you! I bet you did great!"

Akira shoved him off and picked up the envelope. It was now or never. Time to see who won. He stuck his finger into the flap and ran it through, pulling the glue apart. He lifted the flap and took out the folded paper.

He took a deep breath.

 _One_. He unfolded the top.

 _Two_. He unfolded the bottom.

 _Three_. He looked at the grades.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a 3 parter, but I never finished the other two chapters, whoops. Sorry for the abrupt ending.


End file.
